The Other Dragon Slayers
by eliza246531
Summary: Two more dragon slayers come around... What will happen? I don't know what pairings I'm doing yet but there will be many!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.- I am completely out of ideas for my ****_Maximum Ride _****fanfic, so I'm writing a bunch of other stories. R&R**

_Disclaimer - This is fanfiction. Must I say more? I do not own Fairy Tail, but I wish I did._

**Raven P.O.V**

"Imouto, are you okay with staying here?" I asked. Just to get this straight, we are NOT siblings, but she is like a little sister to me and I am like an older sister to her. She is adorable, and her hair is short, white fading to orange, and it curls in at the ends. She is only about 5'2", so there is a massive difference between our heights. She has one red eye and one green eye. We both have albino skin and that is about the only similarity. I am VERY tall. Especially for a girl. I am 6'4" with long straight hair that is dark red that fades into black. I have freckles and I have one red eye and one black eye that I cover up with a medical eye patch most of the time. We are both skinny. She is almost flat chested, but I am ... more gifted in that matter. Maybe a D? I don't really pay attention. "Yeah oneechan," she said then stretched and yawned lightly on my back.

"Sil, I have to go shopping. How about you go for a walk?" I said. I call her Sil. She normally refers to me as oneechan but she also calls me Rai. I looked over my shoulder and she responded, "Okay Rai," while yawning. She climbed onto my back and we, I mean I walked outside with her on my back, then I put her down. She floated on a little storm cloud wearing a little white sundress and a silver choker on black lace and wandered around. I sat crossed legged on a bench then decided I need to make money. I may look kinda normal wearing dark ripped skinny jeans, a silver choker on black lace (the same as Sil), and a graphic tee. I made a few iron necklaces while lying down and sold them for 500 yen. They didn't cost me any money because I just made a wad of iron using iron magic then welded them using fire magic. It's really not all that hard.

Within an hour I made 10000 yen and I went shopping with the money I made. I ran to where I knew Sil would be and caught up with her. We went on a walk while she was talking about whatever she wanted to. We stopped by a shop and bought a bag to keep our food and clothes in and then we started yelling boo at an actor. Unfortunately, that wasn't an actor. It was the mayor. Sil and I started walking off and no one saw our faces but then we started running. We ended up losing each other. Oh well.

**Sil P.O.V.-**

"Oneechannnnn!" I called. I kept running around. "Oof," I said. I ran into a woman wearing armor and she had long red hair, still shorter than Oneechan's. She turned around and touched my head to stop me from moving. I sent a little bit of electricity through her armor, which angered her. "What do you think you're doing?!" She said. "Um um what's your name? Have you seen a tall girl with really long red and black hair wearing casual clothes? I WANT RAI! She's a dragon slayer and so am I but we got separated and I can't find her! We need to find a guild!" I sputtered. She reached out an arm and said. "I haven't seen a girl like that. My name is Erza. Come to Fairy Tail with me," softly and I grabbed her hand and walked with her. She's kinda like oneechan. But I like oneechan more. Way more. This lady is kinda scary. We walked into a large room and we went and talked to the master. "Can I call you chichi master?" I asked. He smiled at me and said, "Yes." I got a big smile. I got a dark blue Fairy Tail tattoo a little below my left collarbone. I hope oneechan finds me.

**Raven P.O.V.-**

I like this coffee shop. It's cute. Should I start looking for imouto? Nah. A guy with pink hair and lots of muscles with a red Fairy Tail tattoo on his arm came and sat down next to me. "So you're from Fairy Tail. You must be the Salamander I hear about. I'm Raven," I said reaching out my arm. He got a big toothy smile on his face and tried to burn my arm but I just ate the flames. His jaw dropped and he said, "So you're a fire dragon slayer." "Nope. I do more than just fire," I said while eating a granite sample. His jaw dropped more and then he said, "Join Fairy Tail. Don't join another guild. But fight me first!" he said. "Okay, but outside," I said. He breathed fire. I pinned him to a wall with iron and whatever else I could think of. "Done," I said. He sighed and I removed the metal from him and we walked to Fairy Tail.

"Will you allow me to enter your guild kyoshou Makarov," I asked. He simply nodded. I got a dark red Fairy Tail tattoo right below my left collarbone. All of a sudden a person hugged me around the waist and cried. I looked down and saw Sil. I picked her up and hugged her. "Quit leaving me," I said softly and hugged her. She climbed back onto my back as Natsu looked shocked at the fact I cared about this little girl. I noticed her tattoo and smiled to myself. "Is she your little sister?" a woman with long red hair asked me. "No, Sil isn't my little sister but she is like one. Who are you anyway?" I responded. "Erza. I found her looking for you. I brought her here and she joined the guild," the woman said. I just chuckled and said, "Acting helpless Sil? You're a storm dragon slayer. You're better than that. Quit acting like a helpless child. I shouldn't have to take care of you like a 9 year old when you are 14." She just curled further into me knocking off my eye patch. "Aw fuck. Say as you please about our eyes being different colors. Just know if you make her cry, I will make you wish you were dead," I said. A bubbly girl with blond hair came over to meet us. "My name is Lucy! You two should join our team," the girl said. "Sil? Do you want to?" I asked. No answer. She was asleep. "Okay, I'll join. I don't know about imouto," I said.

And that is how I became friends with Lucy. Everyone went off in their own directions to talk. Natsu and Gray were fighting, which is the usual. Erza had Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Happy, and I meet up to talk about a S - Class job. Imouto, me, Erza, and Natsu were S - Class wizards. We all went off. But why does Erza need THAT much stuff. Before we left, I made sure imouto wanted to do this job with us. As soon as we saw the train, we I knew this was going to be a long, sickening ride. No matter how tough of a dragon slayer you are or what type of dragon slayer you are, you get motion sickness.

**End of Chappy**

**A.N. - I hope you enjoy! It took me an hour to write! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I cannot live without reviews! Review for me! Sorry for not updating! R&R!**

Natsu~

When will this just end! This is killing me!

Raven~

My head is so warm. Wait why is it? I look to my left and don't see anything. What? "Could you not move so much? I feel cold now... More than usual," Gray said. "Eep!" I squealed. I jerked to my right so much that I almost fell off but Gray didn't allow that. "Stop taking advantage of people when they are sick," Erza yelled while hitting him over the head with Natsu. I felt a tug on my sleeve and turned to see what it was. "Raven why is Gray holding you like that?" Sil asked. "Wha-" I started to say then realized what she meant. Gray was holding me by the waist after he pulled me onto his lap. "Eek!" I squealed. Gray gripped my waist tighter than said, "Stop moving so much or I will make you stop moving you idiot!" "And what would you do to achieve that?" I asked raising one eyebrow. "This-" Gray said then tried to kiss me. Sil turned to him and struck him with lightning. "Quit being a pervert! And what happened to your clothes?!" Sil yelled. Everyone looked straight at Sil. "Imouto, don't do that. It will mess up your cute appearance and reputation," I said and she blushed and started murmuring to herself like something about killing us all. Happy curled up on her lap and comforted her until she squeezed the crap out of him. Poor Happy. I pity him. "We're here!" Lucy yelled.

Sil~

I jumped out of the train and stretch out slowly then punched Gray. "What the hell was that for?!" he asked / yelled. "Quit being stupid. She wants you to stop being a pervert to me. Also...-" Raven said, "-... don't mess with my sister," while she picked him up then threw him to the ground. Jeez, I pity him. He probably is really hurt. "Sil, you can't be mean like that. Quit being a bitchy jerk and hold it in. You can't go attacking people or I will leave you forever, got it?" Raven said. I started to tear up and I ran to her and hugged her and cried into her. "Get off. I'm disappointed in you. You need to act your age, not like a 2 year old. Act 14, your real age," she said while lifting me and throwing me away from her. I started to sob and yelled, "I hate you Raven!" I ran off and expected her to follow, but she didn't. She rolled her eyes while snickering and walked away. "Don't you want to get her?" Happy asked Raven. "No. It would be a waste of time," Raven coldly responded. As she was walking away, I noticed a bandage all over her torso, or at least what I could see. I watched them all walk in different directions, all away from me. Whatever. I don't need them. I am strong! I need to prove it! I then remembered something that happened when I was with Raven when the dragons first left us...

_"Will you help me train senpai?" I asked. "Okay kohai," the girl responded. "What should I call you? Can I call you oneechan? You always looked after me and you can perform any dragon-slayer magic! I want your help! You were always able to defeat many people!" "Only if i can call you imoutochan." The girl said. "Okay!" I said and hugged her. She freaked out and put her hands on my shoulders as she stiffened her muscles. After she realized I wasn't going to move until she hugged me back, she relaxed her body and hugged me like a blanket. I liked the feeling of a hug. It made me feel safe. "I need to prove I am strong!" I said. "Do you want to prove your strength to me and the others ... or do you need to prove it to yourself?" she asked as a sly smile appeared on her face. "I-I don't know..." I responded. "Think about it..." She said._

Right now, am I trying to prove I can last on my own to oneechan or to myself? I still don't know. I guess I can find some place to stay. How much money to I have? I reached into my dress pocket and pulled out 1000 jewel. It isn't too much, not enough for a hotel, but enough for me to get some food and maybe a blanket and pillow.

I walked into the nearest store and bought what I needed. "Where are you staying?" a woman asked me. "I don't have a place to stay..." I answered. She pulled out some jewel and handed it to me. "Find a hotel darling," she said.

There was a cheap looking hotel nearby so I walked in and got a room. After I payed and got the room keys, I walked into the bathroom. I saw Raven rinsing her hands in the sink. "Rai? Is that you?" I asked. "Yeah, and who might you-" she said while turning around, "Sil!" She lifted me and hugged me. "Will you stay in the room with me?" I asked. "Sure," she said.

It took us a while to find the room, but when we did, we decided to bathe. To save time because it is late, we decided, well more like I decided, to bathe together. When she took off her shirt, I saw blood stained bandages. Either that, or they were red to begin with. "Well shit!" Raven angerly mumbled. "What happened?" I asked. "Don't worry about it. I have more bandages," she said while removing them. She had bandages all over her body, except her head. No wonder she wouldn't let me hold her hand! "Let me help," I said. "Thanks Sil," she said. I cut the bandages on her back straight down with a knife she made using her iron magic. I cut off the rest of her bandages then started the bath. My only damage was a mini bruise on my knee. As soon as the bath was filled, I helped her in. When she lied down, she sighed and I helped her wash all the blood off. We both washed out our grimy hair.

I curled up in the bed after I got into my pajamas. Raven lied down next to me after she was done putting new bandages on herself.

Erza~

We were all planning on staying at this hotel until Raven ran off with Sil into a room. Okay, not like that. They were both worried about each other. We could only get two rooms though. Gray and Natsu can't share a room because they will fight, so we found another way. Lucy, Gray, and Happy share a room and I share a room with Natsu. Unfortunately, there is only one bed per room here. "Natsu, don't do anything weird or I will kill you, got it?" I asked while holding a knife to his throat. I can trust that Lucy and Gray won't do anything because Happy is with them... or at least I hope.

When I woke up, I felt something warm. It's not what I think it is, is it? I opened my eyes and realized Natsu didn't do anything, but I did! My arms were on his chest, my head was in the crook of his neck, my body was pressed completely against his, and my leg was on top of his. How did this happen? Natsu began to move a little and groan. He opened his eyes then said, "You shouldn't have warned me about doing something, you should have warned yourself. This couldn't have been my fault. Were you awake when you did this?" "Obviously not! I never would have believed you if you told me a few days ago I was going to do this in my sleep, but now that I see it, I believe it!" I responded. My face got red really fast and when I looked into his eyes, I couldn't hold it in any longer. I pulled him to me and kissed him. I grabbed his hair wanting more of his soft lips. He grabbed my waist and started to kiss back. He licked my lips and I gladly gave him permission. We continued to kiss until we ran out of breath. "You are really good at that Natsu," I said. "So are you! I thought Gray was the best kisser, but I guess you are!" Natsu said. "Wait, you kissed Gray?!" I asked. "Yeah, we were playing spin the bottle. It was me, Lucy, Gray, Mirajane, Elfman, Lisanna, Cana, you, Happy, Carla, Wendy, Gajeel, Levy, Jellal, and a bunch of other people at the guild. You kissed Lucy, so I wouldn't be talking if I were you!" Natsu responded.

Lucy~

"Wake up Gray! You are pretty damn heavy!" I yelled. "Wha- oh sorry Lucy," Gray said while rolling off me. "Let's get ready!" Happy squealed.

We all met in Erza and Natsu's room. "So let's go to our employer!" Sil said.

It took a while, but eventually we got to the building. "I want you all to record you playing spin the bottle. You will each get 1000000 jewel each if you do. My wife and I are desperate for entertainment, so we want you all to entertain us!" "Okay!" I yelled. I needed the money, and for me, it's worth it, even if I have to kiss Raven. We all agreed and began to play.

**Hey I hope you enjoyed! Please R&R for more chapters! If I don't get any comments, I will discontinue! Love you all!**


End file.
